A Couple of Forevers
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: When three former friends reunite in a new town, something unexpected happens between them. Stefan/Bonnie/Tyler


**Chicago, Illinois –Bedroom**

Buttons fly in all directions when Bonnie rips Stefan's plaid shirt open. Blood rushes to his groin when he sees the heated look in her eyes as her gaze trails down his muscular torso. Stefan stares back just as heatedly and within seconds they are lunging toward each other for a passionate kiss.

He kisses her breathless before briefly pulling away to throw off his shirt off. As it lands on the floor, Stefan lifts her off her feet and quickly carries her over to the bed. The moment she makes contact with the bed she props herself up on her elbows and waits for him to make his move.

Stefan doesn't disappoint and before she has a chance to blink, he's ripping her shirt and skirt away from her body, revealing her black bra and panty set. Afterwards, he wastes no time cupping her breasts into his hands and squeezing the soft mounds.

"Hey! I liked those clothes." She pouts, slightly irked, despite the heat that runs through her. It's not the first time he's ruined an outfit and it won't be the last, but that particular outfit had been a favorite of hers.

"I'll buy you some new ones. Okay?" He promises distractedly, his attention still on her breasts.

Bonnie opens her mouth to agree, but quickly closes it when he unfastens her bra and tosses it behind him. It flies across the room, landing on the dresser. Neither notices however, as Stefan quickly takes enjoyment in her newly exposed breasts. All he can think is they are just as amazing as they were the first time he saw them.

Feeling a bit mischievous, Bonnie lifts one of her hands to a breast and squeezes a nipple.

Stefan's nostrils flare and he grabs her hand, replacing it with his mouth. Bonnie arches closer to his mouth as he nips at the dark brown tip. Her head flies back, the ends of her long hair touching the bed. He continues his assault, grunting as his cock strains against the zipper of his jeans.

Sensing his growing arousal, Bonnie tugs him away from her breasts and rolls them over and shifts so she is straddling his hips. Immediately Stefan begins running his hands up and down her thighs, groaning when she grinds her crotch into his erection. His hands move from her thighs to her caress her butt and when she grinds down on him again, he feels the wetness that is dampening her panties.

Turned on, he sits up slightly and presses his lips to hers, their mouths meeting in a frantic and desperate kiss. When it becomes Bonnie needs air, he pulls away from her lips and rolls them over. He stares into her eyes intensely for several seconds before his gaze moves downward and it's not long before he's ripping her panties off.

Bonnie barely has chance to blink when he rolls them over again and is surprised to find herself straddling Stefan, her thighs on either side of his head. His mouth immediately starts to devour her, licking at the soft and wet folds. The moment her arousal hits his mouth he growls, enjoying the taste of it almost as much as her blood.

As he laps and flicks at her flesh, Bonnie moans as wave upon wave of pleasure fills her body. Her hands latch on to the headboard and her eyes close as she thrusts against his face. He spreads her wider, slipping a finger inside her. They both moan at the move and unsurprisingly Stefan's cock pulsates even more in his pants.

"Stef-an!" His name spills out of her mouth and Stefan knows that it won't be long before she erupts. So he latches onto her clit, making a point to use both his lips and tongue. His fingers move in and out of her in tandem with her hip movements until she's coming hard against him. Despite this, he continues feasting on her, wanting every drop of her arousal in his mouth.

When he's sure he's gotten every drop, he stops his movements, pulls his fingers from her heat and quickly lifts her away from his mouth dropping her onto his torso. Their eyes meet and a sensual grin appears on his face as he takes those same fingers and sucks the remaining arousal off them.

"Now I see why you had a harem of women back in Mystic Falls pining after you." She returns his smile back, her body thrumming with pleasure. At one point the thought would have bothered her, but she knows the only woman he wants these days is her.

Stefan laughs smugly until she slides down his torso and starts to unzip his pants. When his cock springs up and she realizes that he went commando, she playfully rolls her eyes. Secretly she's happy because it means it will take less time to strip him.

"I thought it would save us some time." Stefan shrugs, seemingly reading her mind as he helps her drag his jeans off him.

When his jeans hit the floor, she moves to wrap her hand around his erection only to be stopped when Stefan grabs her hand.

"If you do that, I'll come and when that happens I want to be snug inside of you." He rolls them over as he says this, quickly moving between her thighs. He moves the head of his cock against her slit a few times before he pushes inside of her.

She strokes his strong jaw, loving how big he feels inside of her. Above her, Stefan's pumps into her, quickly setting their pace. Between her most recent orgasm and his raging hormones, neither of them will last long, so they move against each other frantically, knowing they can slow things down the next time. A few more thrusts and Bonnie's coming around him, his name on her lips.

The contractions of her orgasm grip him. "Oh…..fuck, Bonnie" he growls out. His head drops down next to hers and his hips move faster. Bonnie opens her legs wider when his thrusting becomes more and more urgent. Soon he's throwing his head back and roaring as his orgasm flows through his body. He continues moving against her, allowing the aftershocks to overtake them before finally collapsing on top of her.

When he realizes he's crushing her, Stefan slips out of her and rolls onto his back, taking Bonnie with him. The moment she's free immediately starts to trail kisses down his body, starting at his neck, collarbone, his chest, stomach before coming eye level with his rapidly hardening erection.

His hips lift off the bed when she takes him to her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down. Stefan is unable to take his eyes off her, taken in by her bright green eyes, staring at him with smug amusement.

His fingers tangle in her hair as her head continues to devour him. She swallows him whole and then releases him slowly until her mouth is only wrapped around the tip before swallowing him whole once again.

Her hair falls into her eyes and Stefan brushes it away so he has an unobstructed view of Bonnie deep throating him. She hums slightly, causing vibrations to shoot right down to his cock. He throws his head back as he feels a tingling in his spine, indicating that his orgasm is not far off.

To push him over the edge, Bonnie wraps one of her hands around the base of his cock while the other cups his balls. The sensations of all three movements manage to pull a strangled growl from him and neither are shocked when he erupts in her mouth.

Afterwards, Stefan collapses to the bed and Bonnie releases him from her mouth with a popping sound. She crawls back up his body and the sight of it makes him hard. He would wonder how it would be possible for him to be hard so quickly especially after having two amazing orgasms, but he knows it's because of Bonnie.

An excited grin appears on Bonnie's face when she realizes that Stefan is already ready for her again. She wastes no time aligning her entrance with his shaft and sliding down on him. They both moan as she starts to ride him, the bed creaking with their movements.

He loves how small she looks moving above him. Loves that despite her barely coming up to his shoulder that she can take control of him like this. He watches her mouth as breathy gasps spill from it with every thrust downward. He takes the way her breasts sway and he suddenly he needs to touch them so he does. He also leans up takes a nipple into his mouth, smiling slightly when she whimpers in pleasure.

She tightens around him and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Bonnie gasps when he turns them over and lifts one of her legs in the air. The angle allows him slide deeper inside of her and moves in and out of her relentlessly, wanting and needing her to lose control.

"Realizing what Stefan has planned, Bonnie does the one thing she knows will make him lose control first. She bites his into his shoulder.

The scent of his own blood causes him to slip into his vampire visage. Instantly he moves his mouth to her neck and sinks his fangs into it. The taste of her blood brings his orgasm to the forefront and he knows he only has so much time left before he explodes. So he pulls away from her neck and plays dirty by sneaking a hand between their bodies and stroking her clit."Come for me – now, witch." He growls, his face still in full vamp mode.

She looks at him defiantly as he shoves inside of her, his hips moving against hers. Holding back her own release, she digs hers her nails into his ass, leaving indentations and squeezes her inner muscles around him.

"You come for me, Ripper," she snarls back, her voice raspy with arousal.

The feel of her squeezing him pushes him to the edge and he growls out her name, unable to wait any longer. The moment bursts of his release begin to flood her; she finally erupts in an intense and explosive orgasm.

Energy flows through the room as lights flicker, figurines shake, and the previously unlit candles ignite. Everything comes crashing down when Bonnie finally comes down from her. The figurines crash to the floor, light bulbs explode and the candles blow out, leaving them in complete darkness.

Afterwards, Stefan watches Bonnie as she smiles smugly with her eyes closed, clearly loving that she got him to lose control first. Smirking, he uses his fingers to flick her clit again and orders roughly, "Come again."

Bonnie opens her eyes to glare at him, but is unable to stop herself from flowing through another orgasm. The feel of her walls clenching around him, makes his balls tighten and his cock harden slightly. Despite his arousal he slips out of her and grins down at her, a warm look on his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles back and caresses his cheek.

He turns them over so Bonnie's plastered against his body and wraps his arms around her. It's doesn't even take five minutes before they both feel the pull of sleep.

-X-

Tyler climbs out of the large pool, water dripping from his large frame. He loves having a pool again. The place isn't as big as his old place or the Salvatore boardinghouse, but with the pool, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and entertainment room, it's a very nice place to live.

A smirk appears on his lips when he hears an outtake of breath and he knows the neglected trophy wife that lives next door is staring at him from her window. Not at all an unusual occurrence since they moved into the house six months ago, though he can only assume the fact that he's completely naked is the reason she's breathless right now.

He's always been more comfortable naked and has no problem walking around that way, but to be mindful of Bonnie and Stefan he normally wears a pair of shorts when he's around the house. That goes all out the window however when he goes swimming. He loves the feel of the water on his skin as he takes laps around the pool.

He hears another gasp from the woman and just knows she's salivating. Amused, he decides to purposely show off his body as he walks to the door that leads to the kitchen. He knows the woman is annoyed that her many propositions to him and Stefan have gone ignored. She's not bad looking at all, but she is not what he or Stefan are interested in. He slides the door open and sees Bonnie standing front of the stove finishing up what looks to be a potion she usually sells at the magic shop she co-owns with her cousin.

Tyler watches Bonnie from doorway, his mouth watering from the sight. She's wearing a blue sundress and her hair is hanging loose down her back. Although the lingering scent of vanilla body wash indicates she just recently took a shower, to his heightened scenes she reeks of sex. Meaning she and Stefan must have just gone at it not too long ago. Despite this knowledge, he knows with the right look he can get her in the mood. It's one of many the things he loves about her, that her appetite for sex is just as voracious as his.

As for him he's already there already, swimming always puts him mood for sex with Bonnie. Even as the thought enters his brain, he knows he's kidding himself because just the thought of Bonnie puts him in the mood for sex. He stays put not making a sound, already knowing his girl can sense his presence.

"You're getting water all over the floor." Bonnie turns around and frowns despite the arousal that is currently flowing through her body at his naked and aroused body. When she first started this relationship with them, she had been afraid she wouldn't be able to handle being with both them on a regular basis, but so far she hasn't had any trouble.

"Sorry." He grins though it's clear he's not the least bit sorry.

Bonnie watches as his cock bobs and sways as he stalks over to her. More water drips from his body, but when Tyler drags her into a heated kiss, the wet floor is the last thing she's thinking about. She matches him kiss for kiss, not protesting at all when he lifts her off her feet and carries her over to the counter.

Tyler spreads her legs open and steps between them, his cock poking her in the thigh. He pushes her dress up some, happy to see she isn't wearing any underwear. Too turned on for foreplay, he positions his cock at her entrance and sheathes himself inside of her.

Bonnie moans as he moves in and out of her. Her legs are wrapped around his waist and her fingers clutch at his back.

Still hard, Tyler hauls her up into his arms and carries them out of the kitchen and into the hallway leading to the living room. He stops when he gets to a large mirror in the middle of the hall. He places her on her feet in front of the mirror and slips out of her.

Before she can protest at the move, Tyler turns her around so she is facing the mirror and quickly pushes into her from behind, his hands on her hips.

"I want you to look at yourself," he growls as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

Bonnie opens her eyes and looks at her reflection, the sight of Tyler moving behind her keying her up even more. Her skin is flushed and every time he hits that spot inside of her, she sees her face twists up in pleasure.

"Do you see what I'm doing to you?" his voice is rough with passion.

Her moans of ecstasy turn him on even more and he pushes them both to the ground. His hips pump into her and he feels his canine's coming out when Bonnie's walls contract around his dick.

He thrusts into her three more time and Bonnie can feel her orgasm approaching she hooks her arm around the back of his neck and they kiss wildly. She pulls away from his lips when she finally erupts, allowing the erotic bliss to flow through her body.

Tyler continues to pound in and out of her until he too feels the beginnings of his release. Within seconds, he comes with a loud roar and once he's finally emptied all of his release, he pulls out of her. They crumple to the floor and cuddle against each other, sweaty and relaxed.

The hybrid is the first to recover and when he feels his cock harden once more, he sits up. "Are you up for more or do you need some more time to recover?" He watches as Bonnie sits up as well and presses a kiss to her lips when she gets close enough.

"I'm up for more" she nips at his neck, "but it will have to wait until later. We still have to get ready for the Masquerade Ball. And thanks to your performance back there, I have to take another shower." She stands up and watches with hooded eyes as Tyler leaps up as well.

"I still need shower, so how about I join you and we can have some fun while we're in there."

"Only if you make it quick, otherwise we'll be late."

"I can do that, but only if that means I get to take my time when we get back home."

"Okay." She grins at him and rushes up the stairs, Tyler hot on her heels.

Once she gets to the bathroom, she strips out of her clothes and turns on the water. As she waits for it to warm, she thinks about her life with Stefan and Tyler over the past year. If someone had told her she'd be in a polyamorous relationship with anyone let alone a vampire and vampire/werewolf hybrid, she would have thought they were crazy.

Hell even a year ago she wouldn't have thought it was a possibility.

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

The crowd outside gape as a silver Porsche pulls into the parking lot. It's the most expensive car any of them has seen so far at the party tonight and it has them wondering if the owner is just as impressive. The doors pop open and two men get out. Both men are impressive with chiseled faces and muscular bodies causing most of the women and some men in the crowd to take notice. They watch as the two men walk with purpose to the entrance and go inside, not paying attention to their fan club.

They had been acquaintances for the better part of two years, but Stefan Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood barely had much interaction beyond helping the group with latest crisis. So Tyler had been surprised to run into the amnesiac former ripper in Chicago of all places. He remembered hearing about what happened to the vampire when he briefly returned to Mystic Falls for Bonnie's funeral, but assumed things would eventually go back to the status quo. Apparently Stefan hadn't wanted that and decided to leave, somehow ending up in the town he spent the better part of the 1920's.

Initially Tyler started hanging out with him to keep an eye on him because the amnesic Stefan seemed a bit reckless and he was worried about he would leave a trail of bodies. It hadn't happened and gradually they found they liked each other's company and became friends.

Eventually Stefan's memories returned and they that is found out they had one big thing in common with each other.

Their hate for Klaus.

Tyler hadn't been able to stay in Mystic Falls because seeing the Original around town served as a reminder of everything he lost because of him. He lost his mother, his home, and for a time both his freewill and freedom. On top of all that had been forced out of town unable to be with his girlfriend while the person that banished him away, relentlessly tried to woo her. Though Caroline stayed faithful, deep down he knows that in his absence she started to develop feelings for Klaus. He doesn't think she's even aware of it, but he hadn't wanted watch her fall deeper and deeper for the man who caused him so much turmoil. That had just been more evidence that his place was longer in Mystic Falls. So he'd broken up with her and took off for Chicago.

Stefan has an even more sordid history with Klaus and despite pretending otherwise he never really got over his anger or hate for the Original. Oh he acted as though he were over it, that the other problems they had to deal had eclipsed his hate, but deep down he was still very angry. Spending three months locked in a safe underwater had only brought those resentments along his resentments regarding Damon and Elena, to the forefront. That had been why he decided to stay in Chicago even after his memories returned. Rushing back to watch his brother and ex-girlfriend together act as though they hadn't hurt him had not been an appealing at all.

So he stayed and without the usual threats and problems hanging over them, he and Tyler became best friends. For Stefan the friendship he has with Tyler is everything his relationships with Damon and Klaus hadn't been. They actually trust each other for one thing and they don't spend their time trying to one up each other.

"So are you going for a human or vampire tonight?" Tyler asks Stefan once they make it further into the room. Since they've been hanging out, he and Stefan have flirted their way between the legs of countless women. Sometimes they go for human women and other times, when they want rougher sex they go for the female vampires that have more stamina.

Instead of answering him, Stefan continues to stare across the room completely focused on whatever is on the other side. Curious Tyler takes a glance as well and that's when he sees just who has captured Stefan's attention.

It's not only someone they both know, but more importantly someone that had been dead when they left town seven months ago. Bonnie Bennett. She looks a little different, her hair is cut in a short bob and her clothes are bit more daring than the ones he usually saw her in, but it's the same amazing body and the same beautiful face. It's definitely her.

Tyler lets out a relieved breath. When he briefly returned to Mystic Falls, it had been to attend Bonnie's funeral. He knows the others had been surprised since he and Bonnie hadn't been all that close, but he always liked her and felt she deserved the respect. When he left, the group had been working on a way to resurrect her, but he hadn't had much hope they would be successful. Obviously they had which slightly surprises him since Bonnie was typically the person that pulled off stuff like that.

He glances at Stefan again and realizes that his gaze is still focused on Bonnie. He understands he's having a hard time keeping his eyes off the witch as well. He's always felt some attraction to her, but right now it's like he's looking at her differently.

Stefan stares unblinkingly at the witch, feeling several things at once; shock, relief, happiness, warmth, and some lust. When Stefan had gotten his memories back, he mourned Bonnie's death, upset that the witch hadn't been able to live out her life. If anyone in the group deserved to, it was Bonnie. The fact that someone so loyal and giving was no longer around made his decision to leave town that much easier. He has no idea what exactly has been going on in his absence, but it's obvious that the others somehow managed to bring Bonnie back to life. Still it doesn't explain why she's in Chicago off all places looking so amazing.

"We have to talk to her." Stefan says distractedly."

"Yeah, let's go." Tyler's voice is just as distracted.

Quinn Bennett glances around the room, taking in the partygoers. She came here with her boyfriend Warren and her cousin and so far she's having a good time. Her gaze stops on two men across the room. Aside from the fact that they are both gorgeous, the reason her gaze stops is because the men are looking their way. Actually, she amends; both men are staring at her cousin. She chuckles slightly when she glances at her cousin and realizes she has no idea she has an audience.

"Bon, just so you know there are two really hot guys staring at you."

"Really?" Bonnie Bennett asks with disbelief in her tone. She may have left Mystic Falls to actually live her life without being the magical fix-it witch, but old habits and insecurities are still hard to break at times.

"I know you've gotten used to taking a backseat to your friends, but you're gorgeous. That means guys will be checking you out." Quinn glances at the two men one dark-haired, the other brown-haired and grins when she realizes they are still staring. "And these guys are definitely checking you out."

Bonnie sighs and shifts her gaze in the same direction as Quinn's and does a double take when she realizes just who is staring at her. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" Quinn's gaze shifts back to Bonnie.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just I know those guys."

"You do?"

"Yeah, they're from Mystic Falls. They left town months ago and no one's heard from them since."

"Really?" Quinn's brow furrows. "I wonder why they haven't come over yet."

"Considering the last time they were in Mystic Falls was when I was still dead, I'm guessing they are little shocked to see me."

"Well it looks like the shock has worn off because they are headed this way." Quinn and Bonnie watch as Tyler and Stefan stealthily push their way through the crowd.

Before Bonnie can utter a word, Stefan's pulling her into his arms and hugging her against him.

"I'm so happy you're alive." He whispers into her ear, not loosening his hold on her. He basks in the way she feels in his arms, taking in the way she smells, the feel of her curves against his body and the warmth of her breath. The last time he really hugged her had been shortly after Elena had been turned. He's happy that this time it's under better circumstances.

Bonnie also is surprised by the feelings their hug is invoking. She hadn't expected to ever see Stefan again; something that made her sad so to be in his arms right now is amazing. After a while he pulls back and she barely has time to breath before she's being lifted off her feet and being hugged for a second time. This time in Tyler's embrace.

"It's good to see you Bon." Tyler utters softly extremely happy to see her. He knows lifting her off her feet was a little over the top, but he couldn't help it. And now that she is in his arms, he doesn't want to let her go.

Much like with Stefan, Bonnie is surprised the ease she feels in Tyler's arms. She and Tyler have never had a hugging relationship, but for some reason it doesn't feel odd.

"It's good to see you too." Her gaze shifts to Stefan who is watching them. "Both of you." She smiles at him, it widening when he grins back.

Eventually Tyler places her back on her feet and steps away from her. They three of them continue to smile at each other until a throat clears behind them. Three pairs of eyes turn toward the source and find Quinn looking at them with amusement.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, but don't you think you should introduce us." She raises an eyebrow at Bonnie.

Introductions are made and after a bit of small talk, Quinn goes off to find her boyfriend, leaving the three friends alone with each other.

"So what are you doing in Chicago, together?" Bonnie asks after Quinn walks way. That had been what surprised her most about seeing them. She knows Stefan and Tyler barely interacted in Mystic Falls, so to see them hanging out is a little weird.

"I was drawn to this town when I had amnesia and ran into Tyler. At first I was annoyed, thinking that he was going to tell the others, but he didn't."

"We started hanging out and found we had a lot more in common than we thought." Tyler shrugs. "What about you, why are you in Chicago?"

"My cousin lives here and she when she came to visit me when I was first resurrected, she invited me to move here. I didn't take her up on the offer until two months ago though."

Bonnie explains how Quinn, also a witch, came to Mystic Falls to check up on her and after seeing what Bonnie's life entailed asked her to come back with her to Chicago. She tells them how she slowly came to realization that if she stayed she would continue being the problem solver of the group, never getting to live her own life. She tells them how the others hadn't been happy with her decision though they pretended to be supportive.

"What about Jeremy? I assumed you two would be together. He was a wreck when I came back for your funeral." Tyler can't imagine him being okay with Bonnie moving to another state after almost losing her forever.

"We were for a while, but history repeated itself and we broke up."

"What do you mean?" Stefan has an idea, but part of him wonders if the younger Gilbert would really be that stupid again.

"Witch brings boyfriend back to life, suffers the consequences from it. Boyfriend repays her by falling for another girl." She shrugs her tone self-deprecating.

The two men share a look, the same thought going through their minds. '_Jeremy Gilbert is an idiot.'_

"I'm really sorry, Bonnie." Stefan frowns, though a small part of him is happy. He always thought she could do better than the youngest Gilbert.

"At least this time he told me about his feelings before anything physical happened. It would have been even worse had I caught them in the act." She had been hurt at the time, but now three months later she knows he did her favor. "Still it solidified for me that I had to start living for me and move on."

"Well we're happy that your decision brought you here." Stefan squeezes her hand, pulling back when he feels a spark.

"Yeah. It's nice to see someone else break out of Mystic Falls." Tyler agrees.

"So am I."

Both men grin at her answer and suddenly she feels a fluttering sensation in her belly.

* * *

**Two Months Later ─Bonnie & Quinn's apartment**

The knock at the door interrupts Bonnie as she finishes applying her makeup. She quickly puts her compact away and heads to the door.

Tyler drools a little when the door opens and he sees Bonnie standing there in tiny dress that accentuates her curves. "You look amazing. Red is definitely your color." And blue, black, green, and white. It doesn't matter what she wears she always looks gorgeous.

"Thanks so do you." She returns the compliment. He's wearing a dark red dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. The clothes are made for him, tailored to hug his body in just the right way.

"I'm glad you think so." A smile pulls to his lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my purse." She smiles at him and rushes to her bedroom.

Tyler stands waiting for her, anxious to get to the club. Over the last two months he's gotten to know Bonnie better and found out they had a lot in common. They like a lot of the same music, same movies, and they both love to dance. When he found that out he invited her to go dancing with him and they've go out at least once a week.

Bonnie comes back, holding her purse and he opens the door for her.

Music pulsates in the air as hybrid and witch move together. Hips move together, strong hands grip at her waist as he pulls her against his body. Tyler grunts when his groin comes in contact with her ass. He pulls back, not wanting her to feel how hard he is. Getting aroused while dancing with a woman is nothing new, but with Bonnie it's different. He doesn't just want her body he wants her heart. He likes spending time with her and having someone to share interests with. But it can't happen. Not when he knows Stefan feels the same exact way. He won't do that to him.

The tempo changes into a slower rhythm and Bonnie turns around in Tyler's arms. His hands pull her closer to him as Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck. They sway back and forth, their eyes meet and she feels a burst of sparks flow through her body. His dark brown eyes stare so intently into her green ones she has to look away for fear that she'll admit she's feeling something other than friendship for the hybrid. Instead she rests her head against his chest and continues to sway with him.

Tyler rests his chin against the top of her head, basking in having her in his arms. For now at least. Once the dance is over they'll go back to pretending.

* * *

**Stefan and Tyler's Apartment**

She beat him at chess; no one ever beats him at chess. Stefan watches slightly shocked as Bonnie jumps out her seat and does a little victory dance in front of him. When he found out she used to play with her father, he offered to play, knowing she it's something she missed doing. He had been expecting to beat her fairly easily since he's never come across anyone who could beat him. Even Klaus had gotten frustrated when they used to play between bouts of mayhem.

It hadn't happened though, instead Bonnie quickly wiped the floor with him and for the first time he was the one on the losing end. It had been a different feeling being on the losing side, but he's happy that Bonnie had been the one to beat him.

"You owe me dinner, Salvatore." Bonnie says as she plops back down in her seat.

Stefan nods, remembering that that had been the wager they made before they started playing. "Do you want to go out or we could stay in and I'll cook you dinner."

"Stay in definitely." Bonnie picks the latter option because she always loves the food he chooses to make for her.

Stefan stands up and walks over to Bonnie, holding out his hand. She takes it, allowing him to help her up and they both head to the kitchen.

Bonnie watches with interest as he pulls out several items from fridge and the cupboards. She loves watching him in the kitchen. The first time he offered to cook for her she'd been skeptical, wondering if a vampire could really be that good of cook. But the moment she took a bite, she'd been in heaven and from then on whenever they would hang out he would cook for her.

With Elena no longer being the sole reason they interact, Stefan and Bonnie have been able to get to know each other very well and have found out despite knowing he each other for close to three years there were quite a bit they didn't know about each other.

For example, they both have great senses of humor. Back in Mystic Falls if asked, Bonnie would said Damon was the more humorous of the two brothers, but that's not the case at all. She can't count how many times she's laughed at a joke he's told her over the past two months. She also loves seeing his lips pull into a smile when the joke gets the response he wants.

Similarly, if someone had asked Stefan what Bonnie's smile looked like, he wouldn't have been able to tell them. Now he sees it on a regular basis and he'll do anything he can to see it.

"Can I do anything to help?" Bonnie asks after awhile, a little bored.

"You can chop the vegetables." He gestures toward the onions and peppers sitting on the counter.

Bonnie hops off the stool and brushes past Stefan. As she does this the scent of her perfumes takes a hold of his senses and he has to take a few seconds to calm himself down. Everything about her has an effect on him these days, her laugh, her smell, if it's related to Bonnie.

Once he finishes with his own task, he looks at Bonnie who is still diligently cutting up vegetables. He rushes over to help and when his eyes meet hers, the urge to kiss her overtakes his mind.

The tension between them is palpable, but he backs away from and quickly gets back making dinner.

Bonnie lets out an exhale as she finishes cutting her last vegetable. She hadn't missed the look in Stefan's eyes and though she wants to feel his lips on hers she knows it's not possible. She won't do what Elena did to Stefan, pick him even knowing she has feelings for the person closest to him.

Denying his feelings for Bonnie has been extremely difficult. With each day that passes Stefan falls a little more for her. This wouldn't be a problem if Tyler didn't feel the exactly same way. His hybrid friend hasn't come right out and announced his feelings for Bonnie, but it's obvious. Tyler is his best friend and can't hurt him that way. So it's best that he tries to move on as best he can.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

"So when are you going to stop this denial you're in and put Stefan and Tyler out their misery and jump them?" Quinn asks with a smirk. She laughs when Bonnie nearly chokes the slice of pizza she's eating.

"What are talking about?" Bonnie asks after she catches her breath.

"I know you haven't had the best experiences with guys, but even you can't be blind to the looks they have been giving you the last two months. Especially since you have been returning those looks right back.

Bonnie blushes knowing Quinn is right. From the moment they spotted each other two months ago, she's felt incredibly attracted to them. It's nothing new; she's always found Tyler attractive. He even asked her out a few times, but he'd been a bit of asshole back then and she turned him down. By the time he turned things around, he'd had been falling for Caroline, she had been falling for Jeremy and their brief flirtation had been forgotten.

As for Stefan, she can admit to herself that she was drooling when she first spotted him walking the halls of Mystic High, but like most of the guys in town, he'd been focused on Elena. So she became the supportive best friend and tried play matchmaker, at least until he touched her and he made her uneasy. Yet even when she had been terrified of him she had still been attracted to him. She's always had a soft spot for him, even when she was angry with him and now that they've crossed paths again and gotten to know each other without Elena in the picture, the crush she had on him back then has flared up again.

"Okay I'll admit that I'm falling for them both, but nothing can come of it. I don't want to come between them and that's exactly what will happen if I pick one of them."

"I can't imagine two badass supernatural guys that look like them being upset for long."

"I watched as Stefan got his heart broken over and over again because the woman he loved couldn't decide between him and his brother. I saw Tyler return to town to find his girlfriend half in love with the bastard that took everything from him. And I remember how I felt when Jeremy admitted he was falling for someone else. We're all in a better place now which is why it's better if I ignore my feelings. That way no one gets hurt."

"Well I think you should talk them, but I know how stubborn you can be so I'll leave it alone for now." She squeezes Bonnie's hand.

"Be honest, you're only leaving it alone because you're going to see Warren." Bonnie chuckles thinking of Quinn's boyfriend.

"Yep," She admits as she gets up from the couch, but not before giving Bonnie a hug. "I should be back some time tomorrow so you'll have to open the magic shop."

"I take it you plan on having mind-blowing sex all night and won't be available?" Bonnie asks with amusement all over her face.

"Somebody has to since you insist on denying yourself." She winks as she closes the door behind her, leaving Bonnie alone.

-X-

Several women flirt with Stefan, but he feels nothing and after a while he just gives up altogether and heads outside of the bar, intending on sitting in his Porsche to wait for Tyler. The moment he gets outside he spots his dark-haired best friend sitting in the passenger side.

"I'm guessing you didn't have any luck?" He asks when he gets in the car.

"None of these girls are doing it for me." Tyler shakes his head before turning to look at Stefan. "You?"

"Nope and I've gotten plenty of offers. I think we have to stop kidding ourselves and admit the truth. There's only one woman we want and that's…"

"Bonnie." He finishes Stefan's sentence. "We're falling for her and I know she's falling for us both. Maybe we should try to seduce her like we usually do. Get it out of our systems." Tyler suggests, knowing getting Bonnie out of their systems would be unlikely.

"We can't treat Bonnie like the other women we fuck." Stefan points out.

"You're right," Tyler admits sheepishly before frowning sadly. "Maybe we should cut our losses and try to move on."

"Do really want to let her go?" Stefan looks at him knowingly. There is something about Bonnie that is incredibly enthralling and he knows the hybrid is feeling the same thing. And as they've seen tonight going after other women at this point will not go very well.

"No." Tyler shakes his head. He felt something the moment he spotted her a few months ago and it's only grown over the last month.

"I have an idea…maybe we could both be with her. We start by spending one night with her and see if it's a possibility."

"What?" Tyler's eyes widen in shock at Stefan's proposal.

"I mean obviously we have to talk to Bonnie about this, but if she agrees it would solve our problems."

"Okay let's say she agrees…we both have a lot of stamina and huge appetites for sex. Would she really be able to handle both of us on a regular basis?"

"She's a Bennett witch, she would definitely be able to handle us and then some."

Stefan knows firsthand from his brief fling with Emily Bennett. It happened not too long after he had been turned. Their affair hadn't last long, but his time with Emily is something he will never forget. That affair had been part of the reason, he never acted on the attraction felt for Bonnie, that and the fact she was Elena's best friend. He briefly toyed with going after her when his switch had been flipped off, but he knew Bonnie wouldn't go for it. But now that they've crossed paths again and reconnected all bets are off and he wants to act on that attraction.

Tyler considers the vampire's suggestion, thinking about just what this would entail. Oh they've shared girls before, most of the women they pursue are only too eager to be fucked by two supernatural men that look like them in the same night, but they've never done it at the same time in the same bed.

"What brought this on?" The hybrid asks wondering how Stefan got the idea in the first place.

"It's something Klaus suggested a few times when we were in Chicago back in the twenties, but it never worked out."

"Why?" Based on his time with Klaus, he knows the Original is up for almost anything regarding sex. He will never forget walking in Klaus in the midst of an orgy with several of his followers.

"We were too competitive, too focused on our own needs and most of the time we ended up draining the women we were with before anything could happen. At least we know there won't any danger of dead bodies, especially with someone as powerful as Bonnie."

"I'm in."

"Really? Just like that?" Stefan looks at him surprise; he assumed if Tyler agreed to this, it would take some more thought on his part.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I probably wouldn't be down with this if it was someone other than Bonnie, but something tells me with her it would be worth it. So how are we going to approach her about this?"

"Just lay everything out on the table and hopefully she decides she feels the same." Stefan starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, starting the brief trip to Bonnie's place.

Tyler pulls out his phone and sends a text to Bonnie just to make sure she's actually at home.

-X-

"Both of you? At the same time?" The divot in Bonnie's forehead makes an appearance and she paces the living room as she processes their proposition. That definitely had not been what she had been expecting to hear when she let them inside. She had just gotten out of the shower and put on her robe when her phone dinged and saw a text from Tyler asking if he and Stefan they could they come see her. She agreed and a second later there was a knock on her door.

She hadn't missed the way they both blatantly checked her out when they brushed past her and she wondered why they were being so obvious about it since they usually aren't. Now she understands why.

"We're both falling for you and we know you're falling for us. We've all been holding back because we don't want to screw up our friendships, but it's not working. Wouldn't you agree?"Stefan looks at her knowingly.

"You're right, it's not working." She sighs after a few seconds of silence. Each day she falls more and more for both men and it's getting harder for her to ignore. "but how would this…"She gestures to herself and the two men sitting on her couch. "…solve things? Wouldn't it just make things more complicated?"

"It could and that's why we're only asking for one night for now to see if we can handle this. Besides you've been telling us you were trying to get away from the role you had in Mystic Falls. " Stefan stands up and walks over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Experience things you've never experienced before?"

"What better way than start than with two people that have managed to do that already." Tyler adds with grin standing up as well.

Bonnie thinks about all the things she lost out on by being the dutiful friend or the helpful witch, all the times she watched everyone around her live their lives and have fun while she bore the responsibility. She remembers the second chance she's gotten at life and how for the most it's been wasted so far. This would definitely be a step in the right direction.

She would never admit this out loud to anyone, but the thought of being with two guys has always been a fantasy of hers. It's something she doubts she would have ever had the courage to admit out loud and she always assumed if ever she got the chance to fulfill her fantasy, she would decline. But now that the offer has been made she isn't at all reluctant as like she thought she'd be.

"If I feel uncomfortable at anytime you'll stop?" She waits for their answer.

"Of course." Both men nod their agreement.

Both men wait anxiously as the tiny witch ponders their offer. Just when they think she's going to say no, she nods her and says, "Okay, I'll do it."

Before she even has a chance to say anything else Stefan's lips are on hers and Tyler's are on her neck.

-X-

Thirty minutes later, after a lot of kissing and a lot of groping, Bonnie lay stretched out on her bed completely naked, waiting in anticipation for what's to come. Across from her, two sets of eyes–one brown and the other grayish green stare hungrily at her.

Her eyes trail from their chiseled faces to their sculpted torsos. She takes in their wide shoulders, their muscular arms and chests. Both men have abs that they clearly work to maintain, the main difference between their bodies is that Tyler is bit bulkier than Stefan. Her gaze moves to their denim-covered bulges and she feels her center grow wetter when she thinks about experiencing them both.

Bonnie swallows audibly as both men continue to stare at her, mesmerized by her naked body. Growing self-conscious she says, "I know I'm new to this and all, but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be only one undressed right now."

Neither man hesitates shedding the rest of their clothes, too far aroused to feel self-conscious and soon they are standing in front her just as naked. Along with the anticipation she feels when she sees them standing proudly, completely aroused, Bonnie also feels some uneasiness. This is really happening is all she can think.

Sensing her uneasiness, Tyler shares a look with Stefan, indicating with his eyes that the vampire go first. Knowing that between the three of them he's the one with the most experience.

Taking the cue, Stefan nods and slowly climbs on to the bed hovering over Bonnie. She moans when he kisses and nips at her neck and collarbone. His hands caress her breasts, marveling at how they feel in his hands. Bonnie's fingers slip into his hair and she pulls his face away from her neck, crushing his mouth to hers. Their mouths open instantly, their tonguing dueling with each other.

He groans into her mouth as she bites down on his lip. It's not enough to draw blood, but it does send a surge of pleasure to his dick. He pulls back when it becomes obvious she needs air and settles himself between her thighs. Slowly he pushes inside of Bonnie and it's like he's meant to be inside of her, like he's coming home.

Bonnie's attention shifts a bit when she feels Tyler's weight on the bed as well. She turns her head is surprised to see the hybrid stroking his cock as he watches Stefan move in and out of her. The sight of him getting off at the sight of Stefan pleasuring her arouses Bonnie even more and she moves her hips harder against Stefan.

Tyler grunts as his cock gets harder and harder the longer Bonnie and Stefan go at it. He hadn't expected to feel this aroused watching and now he wonders what it will be like when he finally gets to touch Bonnie.

As if sensing his thoughts, Bonnie suddenly wants to know how Tyler would feel inside her. She pushes at Stefan's chest.

When looks at her in question, she says. "I want…" She moans as her walls squeeze around him.

"What, what do you want?" Stefan continues his thrusting, but watches her face carefully.

Bonnie says nothing instead looks at Tyler, trying to gesture with her head what she wants. He figures it out and though the thought of pulling out of Bonnie right now is the last thing he wants to do, he knows delaying his orgasm will make things even more mind blowing. "Okay." Stefan nods and pulls out of Bonnie, swapping places with Tyler.

The hybrid doesn't waste any time and thrusts into her with one single stroke. He marvels at how tight and hot she feels, almost as though he were going up in flames. He buries himself inside her over and over, feeling in ways he never has before.

Bonnie relishes in how good he feels inside of her. Her muscles clench around him as they move together, getting tighter and tighter until she's pushed into her orgasm. Within in seconds Tyler is also exploding inside of her, coming harder than ever has before.

When the world finally comes back into view, Tyler pulls out of Bonnie and sprawls out on the bed next to her as he caresses her stomach. "That was amazing." He whispers against her ear and nibbles at her neck.

Stefan takes that as his cue and crawls over to her, using his hands to caress her breasts. He nudges Tyler out of the way, so he can trail his lips across her neck before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She moans and slips between her thighs, entering her with one thrust. A growl escapes from his mouth as he feels her moist and hot muscles squeezing around him again. He takes his time, moving inside of her slowly, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. He gasps in surprise when Bonnie pushes him onto his back and begins riding him hard.

In response, he moves his hands up her thighs, to her stomach, stopping when he gets to her breasts. He squeezes them softly, a smirk tugging at his lips when her grip on his erection tightens. Bonnie moans as the pleasure grows and spreads throughout her body until she's collapsing against his chest.

As she comes back down from her high she opens her eyes and looks down at Stefan. Suddenly she's reminded of the first time she saw him. He had been devastatingly handsome and she had a hard time taking her eyes off of him. The only difference from then is now Stefan is looking at her exactly the same way.

She shifts and sucks in a breath when she remembers that he's still hard in throbbing inside of her. She also senses Tyler behind them, who is also more than ready to continue. She tenses up as she becomes aware of the hybrid's intentions, nervous for what's to come.

Sensing her worry, Stefan meets her gaze and without a word, raises his head and begins to kiss her, only pulling back when she relaxes against him. Once he has her somewhat relaxed he moves his hips in a leisurely rhythm, knowing that it will more pleasurable for her if she's distracted.

Tyler crawls behind her and quickly makes room for himself between their legs. He uses his hands to gently caress her hips and ass before he takes a finger and drags it between her cheeks.

Bonnie gasps when his finger penetrates her, surprised by the strange sensation. Tyler continues this for a few minutes, at one point adding another finger. Slowly Bonnie finds herself melting until he pulls both fingers out of her and she feels the flared head of his cock brush up against her hole. Immediately Bonnie freezes, unable to focus on anything but Tyler's impending entrance.

Stefan whispers into her ear, "Relax, Bonnie and trust that we'll take care of you." As he says this he slips a hand between their bodies and starts to massage her clit. He can tell the moment Tyler begins to push inside of her because Bonnie's inner muscles tighten around him. Stefan continues his slow movements, hoping to take away some of the pain Bonnie likely feels.

Bonnie's eyes widen as Tyler slowly enters her inch by inch, only stopping when he fills her to the hilt. The initial pain that she felt fades away and she stares into Stefan's eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of both men throbbing inside of her.

"Oh!" She whimpers when she moves experimentally against them and feels assault of pleasure.

Both men take that as a cue to move and they slowly thrust in and out of her, gradually establishing a coordinated rhythm. Sparks flow through her body as two sets of lips and hands kiss and caress her body.

She pants as they start to alternate their strokes, pulling her into a heightened state of arousal. Still they aren't moving as fast as she would like. So at one point she moves into one of Stefan's thrusts, making Tyler have to scramble to stay with her. The hybrid starts to move faster and wanting Stefan to move faster as well, she does the same thing, gasping when the vampire's thrusts also grow quicker.

The three move together, both men moving quicker and quicker with each minute that passes. Bonnie cries out unintelligibly, feeling like a goddess that is being worshipped. Sweat starts to form, coating their bodies with a light sheen of moisture.

She bites at Stefan's neck only for him to pull her head away and look into her eyes. She knows instinctively what he wants and she extends her neck to him, silently telling him its okay.

His vamps out, his fangs elongating and he quickly sinks them into her neck. Stefan's cock swells and Bonnie moans blissfully as his hips start to move faster than Tyler's.

Seeing the effect it has on Bonnie, Tyler also changes and bites into her shoulder. The sudden invasion, causes Bonnie to grip his cock harder. Behind her, Tyler pulls away from her shoulder and starts to move faster. Eventually breaking the coordinated rhythm they had.

Both men move continue to thrust inside of her, each with their own rhythms. If Bonnie thought it had been overwhelming before, now she feels as though she'll shatter from the amount of pleasure she's feeling.

With a groan, Stefan comes, flooding her with his release. His body shakes underneath her and it triggers her own orgasm. Tyler growls behind her, slamming into her a final time before he erupts as well, filling her up with his release.

The feel of Tyler pulsating within her, prolongs her orgasm and she continues to move her hips until it dies down. Tyler pulls out first and rolls on to his side to look at them. Stefan goes next and once he's fully separated, Bonnie rolls off of Stefan and collapses onto bed, making a space between both men.

As she lies there, sated and lethargic, both men press a kiss to her cheeks. All she can think is this is definitely something she would like to again. And from the smiles on their faces, Stefan and Tyler are feeling the same way.

**Present**

Tyler walks into Stefan's bedroom wearing his tuxedo. His bow tie is untied and draped around his neck, making him look slightly dangerous. "Can you help me with this?" He can handle regular ties just fine, but for some reason bow ties give him trouble.

Stefan also wearing a tuxedo looks up from his book and grins in amusement. He would have figured that the as the son of the mayor, Tyler would have been a master at tying ties of all forms, but

"You know, you should probably learn how to do this yourself one of these days." Stefan says as he stands up and walks over to the hybrid, grabbing the ends of the bow tie.

"Why should I when I can get you or Bonnie to do it. Especially Bonnie." Tyler grins wickedly, thinking of the last time Bonnie tied his bowtie. It had been during the wedding reception for one of his werewolf friends. It had come undone at some point and when he pulled her aside to ask her to retie it, he somehow ended up in one of the bathrooms, his head between her legs.

"Admit it." Stefan grins as he sees the look of lust in Tyler's eyes. "You're only in here because Bonnie made a point of banning of us from her bedroom while she gets ready."

"Yep and we both know you wouldn't be in here reading a book right now."

Stefan only grins as he thinks of what he and Bonnie were doing earlier that day.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Bonnie's voices breaks into their teasing.

They turn to face her and their jaws drop. Bonnie is wearing a strapless dark blue ball gown with silver sprinkled throughout the top. She looks fantastic, like a goddess and both men are grateful that she'll be on their arms tonight.

"You look amazing, Bonnie." Stefan is the first to speak.

"You really do babe." Tyler echoes Stefan's sentiments.

"Thank you." She blushes slightly at their compliments before returning them with one of her own. "And you both look very dashing." She says as her eyes trail over both men's bodies. They are both decked in expensive Italian cut tuxedos that have been tailored to fit them both like a glove.

For her compliment, she's rewarded with two passionate kisses to her mouth.

-X-

The ball is in full swing when the three arrive. Music plays, drinks are being passed around by waiters who are garbed in formal attire. Guests are dressed to nines wearing masquerade masks, including Stefan, Bonnie, and Tyler. All three masks match Bonnie's gown to an extent. Stefan's is half blue, half black, while Tyler's is half black, half silver. Bonnie's is silver with dark blue crystals sewn in.

As Bonnie walks into the ballroom, a man on each arm, she feels several gazes on her. Some are envious, others are curious, while others probably think they are crazy. It's not the first time that's happened and it won't be the last.

People that aren't privy to their relationship assume that having to share her would make their relationship tougher, but it hasn't. They have a system and works very well. Sometimes she and Stefan have alone time to do whatever and sometimes times she and Tyler are left to their own devices. However, most of the time she's with both of them, finding that they all like spending time together. And she's not just talking sexually. They've developed their own family and no one's more important to her than the two men on either side of her.

An hour into the ball, Bonnie pulls away from dancing with Tyler. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

"Okay." He watches her go with a smile.

Once she's gone, he goes to find Stefan who is talking with Quinn and Warren.

In the lobby, Bonnie exits the bathroom and walks the hallway leading to the ballroom when she is stopped by a tall male who grabs her arm.

"I'm Ethan and you are?" The blonde haired man is handsome and used to getting what he wants.

"Not interested." She tries to break his hold on her, but his hold is too strong. Though she could easily break his hold by giving him an aneurism, she has a rule about using her powers on humans.

"What do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"Actually I have two boyfriends and if they knew you were out here manhandling me like this they would rip your head off." She doesn't mention that she could inflict even more damage on him herself. "So I would advise you to let go." She once again tries to pull her arm from his grip, but he still doesn't budge. "Let me go." She snarls angrily. If she has to she'll use her powers, but she is really hoping it won't come to that.

"No." He can't believe this bitch has the audacity to turn him down. Especially since after he was so nice to her.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Stefan growls, anger rolling off of him in waves. After she hadn't come back to the ball room, he and Tyler decided to check on her, only to find this idiot manhandling her. He wants to vamp out so badly, but realizes that this would not be the best idea, considering the large group of people.

Anyone else would have been smart enough to the take the hint to back off, but Ethan is used to people doing what he wants so instead he says, "Fuck you."

"Wrong thing to say." Tyler rips the man away from Bonnie and dangles him in the air by the neck.

"Put him down, Ty it's not worth it." Bonnie says immediately, not wanting either of her boyfriends to get into a brawl. Even if the person involved is a complete jerk. Tyler nods and lets out several deep breaths before dropping the man to the ground.

Ethan barely lets himself catch his breath before he rushes out of the mansion. There's no way he's getting his ass kicked because of some bitch.

"Are you okay?" Stefan carefully holds Bonnie's arm, growling angrily when he sees the bruise starting to form there.

"I'm fine." She murmurs when he presses a kiss to her arm. "I just want to get back to the ball."

"We can do that."Tyler says as he walks over and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Well this is an interesting dynamic. If I'd known you were into ménage trois, I would have made a point of getting you into my bed." A familiar voice breaks the moment.

Bonnie, Stefan, and Tyler step away from each other and turn toward the direction, annoyed to not only see Klaus standing in the doorway, but Damon as well. They don't look any different than they did the last time they all saw them, but it's obvious that something has to be wrong since Damon and Klaus are here together. Based on their casual attire it's obvious that they compelled people to let them in.

Klaus looks between the three with interest, shocked by the development between the three. When he first spotted Bonnie in the lobby, she was being accosted by the human male. He and Damon had planned on intervening when Stefan and Tyler had shown up. Though he had been surprised to see the two men, he had been more surprised that he could smell their scents all over Bonnie. Making it clear she has sexual relationships with both men.

Damon likewise is reeling from the realization and it what doesn't help matters is the fact that he's finding himself very attracted to the witch. She looks different than she had the last time he saw her. It's not just the fact that she's wearing her hair long again; it's that she seems more relaxed and more carefree. It's like the weight of the world is no longer on her shoulders instead there is a confidence radiating from her that makes her more appealing.

"Witchy." Damon greets Bonnie, carefully noting how different she looks. It's not just the fact that her hair grew out again, she seems more relaxed and carefree. The world no longer seems to be on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" She ignores the greeting, wanting to get the bottom of the reason they are in Chicago. She doesn't bother to wonder how they knew where she was because she's sure between the two of them they have an abundance of resources.

"I think the better question is why you never mentioned you knew where Stefan was?" Damon snarls, he's spent a year not knowing where is brother was, having to see Elena pout because Stefan took off. So to find out that Bonnie's apparently known where Stefan has been for a while, infuriates him.

"Oh now you care. When he was trapped underwater for three months, you didn't even notice that he was gone. You were too busy fucking his ex."

"Hey, the moment I found he was missing I started searching for him." He grumbles before turning to Stefan. "How long have you had your memories back?" He always assumed the reason Stefan hadn't returned was because of his amnesia, but apparently it hadn't been.

"Long enough." Stefan looks at Damon coldly, having no intention of answering his question.

"And you didn't think I would want to know that? You didn't think Elena would want to know?"

"What you and Elena want is no longer a priority for me."

"As lovely as this reunion is, we don't have time for it." Klaus breaks in, annoyed by the drama between the two brothers. "We have more pressing matters to take care of. Though I have to admit it's a little surprising to see the three of you together." He fixes his gaze toward Bonnie. "Something's come up and we need your assistance to fix it."

"No." She meant it when she said she was done with Mystic Falls.

"At least let us have a moment alone to discuss the problem with you?" He glances at Tyler and Stefan who are glaring coldly at them. "Alone."

"We're not leaving." Stefan and Tyler stand like statues, both becoming impenetrable walls behind her.

"I doubt this is something, either of you want to hear considering you abandoned everyone you love." Damon snaps, still angry.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. We have no secrets." She meets his gaze, not giving him an inch.

"Fine," He says after a brief stare down. "It's Elena…there's a witch after her and we need you to help her." He doesn't mention that the witch is probably somewhat justified since he and Elena killed the woman's husband.

"Of course Elena needs help, she always does. I'm not surprised you're here rallying for her cause because it's what you do, but it doesn't explain why you're here. We all know you don't give a damn about Elena." She glances at Klaus who frowns in annoyance.

"But he does have a thing for Caroline and Elena being in trouble would upset her." Tyler points out smugly.

"I imagine it had to have been painful to come home and realize the two of us were growing closer. I told you I would and I succeeded."

"Come on… we both know that's not true. Last I heard she was with Matt now and very happy."

He continues, enjoying the look of shock on Klaus' face. "It must burn to know that all the work you did to get me out of the picture and could swoop in didn't matter in end because even then she still wants nothing to do with you." Tyler grins when the Original's eyes flash in anger.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"We can get back to this later, are you going to help or not, witchy?" Damon asks impatiently,

"I told you when I left that I was done and I meant that. So my answer is no."

"So that's it? We work for weeks to bring you back to life and you can't return the favor?

"Are you serious?" Bonnie's eyes blaze with rage and the lights briefly flicker. Behind her, Stefan and Tyler wisely decide to stay silent, not wanting to get caught up in her wrath. "I spent years helping, sacrificing myself for the good of the group. The way I see it, that makes us more than even. You can see yourselves out."

She dismisses them without giving them another glance before heading back to the ball, Tyler and Stefan following.

Outside the ball room Damon frowns, debating whether or not he should continue trying to convince Bonnie or find another way. Ultimately, he decides it will be best if he goes back to Mystic Falls and keep the fact that he saw Stefan to himself. No need to push Elena away even further than she already is. Things haven't been right between them since his younger brother took off.

He had taken solace in the assumption that Stefan was somewhere suffering the loss of Elena, but it's obvious that he hasn't. Instead he sees a lightness that he hadn't seen from Stefan since the early days of his relationship with Elena. That means that Stefan truly over Elena and all Damon can wonder is what that means for his relationship own relationship with the doppelganger. Sighing Damon pulls out his car keys and starts to walk toward the exit. He stops when he realizes Klaus isn't behind him. "You coming or not?"

"No I still have some business. It would be best if you headed to Mystic Falls alone."

"Suit yourself." Damon says as makes a quick exit.

Klaus turns toward the ball room, watching from the shadows as the trio laughs together. It's obvious that they are very comfortable with each other and with each minute that passes, a new obsession is born. All this time he's been focusing his attention on the wrong person. Instead of trying to be with Caroline, he should have gone for the witch.

But now that he's aware of his mistake he can remedy it and he'll start by breaking up their group. Once he does that, Bonnie Bennett will be his. He grins evilly as he pulls out his found and dials a familiar number.

"I'm in Chicago and I need you to get my place ready. I plan on staying long term so make sure the entire place is stocked with everything I'll need."

-X-

Hours Later, Stefan, Bonnie, and Tyler lay naked and sprawled out across their king size bed. Bonnie rests her head in the crook of Stefan's shoulder while her legs are flung over Tyler's lap as he slowly caresses them with his hands. Though they each have their own bedrooms, whenever they are all together like this they use their shared master bedroom.

After leaving Klaus and Damon in the lobby they'd gone back to ball, making a point to set the incident out of their minds. They had been successful and by the time they made it home, they had quickly lost their clothes and now here they were sated, following several vigorous rounds of lovemaking.

Now they are all relaxed, Stefan knows it's the perfect time to bring up his suspicions about Klaus. So he does. "I hate to say this, but I think watch our backs were Klaus is concerned because I'm sure he'll be staying in town to try and screw this up." He gestures to the three of them.

"How do you know?" Bonnie and Tyler ask simultaneously.

"Klaus has a tendency to obsess over things and with the amount of time I've spent with him I can always tell when a new one is about to start." He saw quite a few times back in the twenties as well as the summer he spent traveling with him. "Based on the way he was looking at you tonight, I know his focus is will be on you." He glances down at Bonnie who is tracing shapes across his chest. "He won't stop until we're out of the picture and he has you in his bed."

"Gross." Bonnie shakes her head in disgust.

"We just have to make sure we stay one step ahead him. " Tyler tries to reassures her by stroking her legs.

"At least until we find a way to take him out." Stefan agrees.

"How?" Tyler continues to stroke Bonnie's legs "We've tried several before and he always managed to survive somehow."

"We do have some advantages now. I'm a lot stronger and more in tune with my powers. And neither of you can be compelled, so he can't use those tricks anymore."

Tyler and Stefan share a look both remembering how helpless they felt when they were under Klaus' compulsion. Thanks to Bonnie, it's now impossible for that to happen. Suddenly she lets out a yawn and they decide to leave the discussion for tomorrow. Tyler rotates his body and so he's lying in the same direction as Bonnie and Stefan, making easier to cuddle with Bonnie.

As Bonnie he lay between the two loves of her life, each cuddled against her, she knows this thing with Klaus won't be a problem. As long as they have each other's backs, no one will ever tear them apart.


End file.
